stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bucureştean
Gearchiveerd. Glad you're back Ik ben blij dat je terugbent, de media was al bijna uitgestorven. Ik heb in het verleden al veel te vaak mijn goede raad willen geven (en meestal tevergeefs), maar nu denk ik dat je jezelf een plezier doet door het in acht te nemen: doe geen grootse dingen om je punt te bewijzen, doe de dingen die goed zijn voor jezelf, Newport en de wiki. 1 jun 2009 20:31 (UTC) :Vooral voor mijzelf... ik heb des te minder redenen om hier nog te zijn zonder Newport, zoals gewenst :) --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 20:34 (UTC) ::(bwc)Zoals ik reeds heb gezegd: Ik heb nergens gezegd dat ik wegga, het zou wél mooi zijn als het zou lukken :P --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 20:37 (UTC) ::Welja. Wat vind je trouwens van onze nieuwe "ster"? Haha. Wat moet een mens doen zonder politiek debat? Over fotomodellen schrijven :) 1 jun 2009 20:35 (UTC) :::Waarom ook niet, wordt de boel een stuk vrolijker en hoopvoller ;) --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 20:37 (UTC) ::::Olsen Twins - ... Gwen Stefani? :o --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 20:38 (UTC) :::Vond ik ook :) Bucu, ga vooral niet weg > jij en ik weten dat weggaan van Wikistad je alleen maar dichter bij Wikistad brengt :p 1 jun 2009 20:40 (UTC) :::Ik was gewoon op zoek naar een originele naam en ik stootte op Olsen. Stefanie vind 'k gewoon zelf een mooie naam :) 1 jun 2009 20:40 (UTC) ::::1) Haha, het blijft idealistisch, dat weet en zo voel jij je onbewust ook! :p 2) Hmm.. iig de Olsen's zijn ook niet verkeerd ;) --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 20:42 (UTC) :::::1) Njah :p; 2) *lol*; 3) Plannen voor de nabije toekomst? (behalve straks gaan slapen) 1 jun 2009 20:44 (UTC) :::::: Goh, je weet maar nooit (6)... toch maar rustig leven en mijn verbrande pizza nu uit de oven halen, na die lange reis heb ik alleen maar voor school lopen werken :( --Bucureştean 1 jun 2009 20:45 (UTC) ::::::: Zwijg mij d'rvan: ik heb een heel verlengd weekend (op zaterdagnamiddag na: vriendin ^^) aan mijn examens gewerkt... 1 jun 2009 20:47 (UTC) Bucu, nog een ding he, als jij er niks tegen hebt, komt Elien Tymers in Newport wonen :) 2 jun 2009 10:21 (UTC) Gewoon uit nieuwsgierigheid Ik las pas vlug het artikel over Roemenië, omdat ik met die jaargetallen bezig ben en het land ter sprake kwam. Nu ben ik nieuwsgierig: waarom verwijderde je het? Echocho 2 jun 2009 12:51 (UTC) :Ik las 2004 en toen bekeek ik het oude artikel... met de conclusie dat het nogal onnodig is op deze wiki. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 12:52 (UTC) ::Ow, owkeej. Echocho 2 jun 2009 12:52 (UTC) :::Mooie citaten op je GP, lees ze nu pas :p --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 12:53 (UTC) ::::Ja, je kunt het zelf niet verzinnen. Echocho 2 jun 2009 12:54 (UTC) :::::Wat ook grappig is, is dat hij mij ooit buro-rechten gegeven heeft. Heb jou 't nu ook gemaakt voor het geval dat hij je irriteert en je 'm terug wil pakken... (niet dat het nodig zal zijn). --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 12:57 (UTC) ::::::Niet om terug te pakken, wel om er hem (en anderen) te (blijven) aan herinneren wat voor soort onzin Pee zoal durft uit te kramen , is eerder mijn manier van 'terugvechten', al is vechten hier een groot woord. En is en blijft ook gewoon hilarisch . Echocho 2 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) ::::::: 14:55 (Gebruikersrechtenlogboek) . . Bucureştean (Overleg | bijdragen | blokkeren) wijzigde de gebruikersrechten voor Gebruiker:Echocho van (geen) naar beheerders, bureaucraten en rollback ::::::: Gelukkig dat Peetje zo lief was m'n account te blokkeren. Zo veel verantwoordelijk zou ik niet aankunnen! Echocho 2 jun 2009 15:59 (UTC) Spotlight Het logo moet zijn als de rest van de spotlights, dus in een vierkant blok met de tekst erop. Zo gauw deze er is, neem dan hier contact met me op, en upload de spotlight. Deze zal dan geplaatst worden. - Tedjuh10 Je krant Over die verkiezingen is wel degelijk een discussie geweest. --OuWTB 2 jun 2009 15:21 (UTC) :Waar dan. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 17:48 (UTC) :: Op msn hadden we er een hele discussie over. Volgende keer zullen we het wel hier doen aangezien er zo'n reutemeteut om ontstaan is ;-) Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) :::Achter gesloten deuren dus, idd ;) --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) :::: Iedere inwoner die nuttig in Nýttfrón heeft bijgedragen was erbij, dus komt op hetzelfde neer als IRC'en :-) Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:15 (UTC) ::::: En stel dat andere inwoners er ook over mee wilden beslissen, zoals SPQ bijv? En op IRC worden zulke beslissingen niet genomen, alleen in stemlokalen of op discussiepagina's voor iedereen zoals F:B... --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:22 (UTC) :::::: SPQ is niet actief, zie zijn verklaring (komt alleen terug als er één Libertas is) Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:23 (UTC) :::::::Ey, t was maar een voorbeeld. Het is niet eerlijk tegenover andere inwoners. Stel dat bijv Tahrim er ook gewoond had, had hij dan ook deel kunnen nemen aan die msn-discussie? --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:24 (UTC) :::::::: Maar hij woont er niet. Niemand anders woont er. In het vervolg doen we het wel op de OP ;-) Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:25 (UTC) :::::::::Als wij maar beter met de staatsgeheimen omgaan als de VS :P (http://www.nos.nl/nos/artikelen/2009/06/art000001C9E440E1136B03.html) Bart K 3 jun 2009 14:54 (UTC) :::::::::: Hahahaha :) --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:56 (UTC) Liedje Ik had je verteld dat ik wel eens een liedje wou proberen schrijven voor Dragoş, hier is m'n poging. Als je 't niks (voor hem) vindt, wees maar gewoon eerlijk. Als hij het wel wil zingen, bedenk ik wel nog een personage (naam) als de tekstschrijver. Echocho 2 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) :Hij is top :) Verzin een titel en ik zal het op de pagina zetten. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 17:50 (UTC) ::Cool. Titel: 'Vertel me een verhaal'. Schrijver: Levin Areli. Echocho 2 jun 2009 18:15 (UTC) :::Mooi, zal het binnenkort ff doen :) --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:22 (UTC) Interview Dagblaðið Nýttfróns We zouden graag een interview met u willen houden. Wilt u alstublieft de volgende vragen beantwoorden? # Wat betekent Firðirnir voor u? # Hoe staat u tegenover het grote aantal migranten in Friðborg? # Wat vindt u van uw tegenstander, Bart Koenen, en zijn ervaring? # Wat zou u doen als u de districtsverkiezingen verliest? Hoe zou u reageren? Alvast bedankt ;) Ben (talk) 4 jun 2009 17:50 (UTC) (ben weg - in der haast) :# Een district met prachtige ongerepte natuur, pittoreske plaatsen en inwoners die het misschien te moeilijk hebben omdat er weinig mogelijkheden zijn. Betere infrastructuur en meer banen scheppen zijn dan ook belangrijke punten. :# Ik weet niet wat je migranten wil noemen, eerst lag Nýttfrón nog in Libertas. Waren de mensen van afkomst toen "IJslandse migranten"? Ze werden gewoon als "compleet Libertaan" beschouwd. Nu Nýttfrón zich heeft afgescheiden en ik al die drastische verijslandisering zie ben ik bang dat de Libertanen van Nýttfrón hun rechten gaan verliezen. In tegenstelling tot wat Bart K zegt ben ik helemaal geen tegenstander van de "inheemse bevolking" zoals hij dat verwoord. Ik wil gewoon dat iedere minder- en meerderheid zijn rechten krijgt en gelijk zijn. Ik heb namelijk het gevoel dat sinds mei iedere Libertaan die in Nýttfrón komt als een potentiële revolutionair wordt gezien, net zoals Bart K schreef op Fridborg over de Libertanen: "Friðborg was één van de conservatiefste plaatsen van Nýttfrón, maar nu zal het steeds revolutionairder worden volgens de verwachtingen." Dit is helemaal onjuist, híér vecht ik dus tegen. Nýttfrón is níét alleen van de IJslanders. Waarom is het Nederlands een officiële taal dan? :# Ik vind Bart K één van de gematigde politici is die Nýttfrón kent en daarom gun ik hem ook de overwinning. Hij probeert veel te doen voor de plaatselijke bevolking in Firdinir. Qua ervaring valt het nog mee met de jonge politicus want zijn opkomst kwam pas ná de onafhankelijkheidsverklaring. Daarom is het nog afwachten wat hij zoal gaat doen de komende tijd. :# Ik zal mijn collega feliciteren. Ondanks dat zal ik me voor de rechten van de Nýttfrónse minderheden blijven inzetten in de Fundur. --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::Verbeteren van de infrastructuur? Jij bedoelt als boten of ook als fietsen ofzo? Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:07 (UTC) :::Gaten uit de wegen halen :p, buslijnen, etc. --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::::Nýttfrón is een auto-vrij land en ik denk niet dat het echt nodig zal zijn :) Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) :::::Hoe vervoeren jullie alles? --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) ::::::Wat vervoeren wij? De meeste gaan met de boot. Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::::::Er waren toch winkels in Nýttfrón, of niet soms? :P Vaarlijnen had ik al genoemd ;) --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:15 (UTC) ::::::::Er is nog paard en wagen ;) Wij in Nýttfrón willen het milieu en de klassiek omgeving bewaren en daarom alleen ambulance, politie etc auto-vergunningen verlenen. Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:16 (UTC) :::::::::En kampeerders* las ik ergens op een pagina. --Bucureştean 5 jun 2009 15:17 (UTC) ::::::::::Dat is als jij een vergunning bij het OLTB-kantoor haalt, maar die zijn maar voor een korte duur :) Bart K 5 jun 2009 15:20 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) Discussie Alex, zou je aub de discussies met en omtrent Oos Wes willen afronden? Het komt de naam van onze partij en taalgemeenschap niet ten goede. Ik denk dat er genoeg gezeverd is en dat het tijd is om gewoon door te werken of een wikipauzetje te nemen. 7 jun 2009 15:41 (UTC) :Ok, ik begin me er alleen rotveel aan te ergeren. --Bucureştean 7 jun 2009 15:43 (UTC) ::Ik neem die pauze wel.. (alweer) --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 15:44 (UTC)